


Chamailleries italiennes

by Jae_universe



Series: Max et Pierre [2]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Coming Out, Compliqued interview, Established Relationship, Friends With Benefits, Ice Cream, M/M, Revenge
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-01-30 14:35:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21429802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jae_universe/pseuds/Jae_universe
Summary: /Histoire en deux chapitres\Chapitre 1 : Monza 2018, sous un soleil de plomb. Pierre se plie à l'exercice de l'interview, enfin il essaye car Max (et son tube glacé) est bien déterminé à l'en empêcher.Chapitre 2 : Après le mauvais coup de Max, Pierre a décidé de se venger. Pour ce faire, il sollicite l'aide de Daniel et ensemble ils mettent à exécution son plan, basé sur les mots et l'imaginaire.
Relationships: Pierre Gasly/Max Verstappen
Series: Max et Pierre [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540447
Kudos: 11





	1. Torture estivale

Jeudi après-midi, paddock de Monza. Pierre venait de terminer une réunion avec Brendon et leurs ingénieurs. Il décida de se dégourdir les jambes, veillant à rester à l'ombre des motorhomes ; le ciel proposait du bleu à n'en plus finir et le mercure affichait plus de trente degrés. Pierre signa quelques autographes, prit la pause pour d'autres selfies, serra quelques mains ; la routine pour un pilote de formule 1 en balade dans le paddock.

Alors qu'il revenait vers le gigantesque motorhome des écuries Red Bull et Toro Rosso, Pierre croisa la bande de journalistes de Canal+. Ils échangèrent des salutations et poignées de main énergiques, discutèrent durant plusieurs minutes. Pierre les quitta avec un franc sourire - cela était toujours plaisant de parler avec des compatriotes, d'autant qu'ils étaient de sympathiques personnages, les joyeux lurons de Canal+. 

Devant l'imposant bâtiment estampillé du taureau rouge l'attendait un journaliste, français lui aussi, à qui il avait promis une interview la veille. Habituellement Pierre aimait bien faire les interviews en extérieur, mais aujourd'hui il n'était pas contre l'air climatisé d'un bâtiment. Il serra la main du journaliste, ils échangèrent quelques mots et Pierre proposa de converser à l'intérieur du motorhome de son équipe. Le journaliste accepta volontiers, ils pénétrèrent dans l'hospitalité, étrangement vide à part les quelques membres du personnel. Ils prirent place à une table, le journaliste sortit un petit magnétophone de sa poche, le posa sur la table et l'alluma.

-Merci pour votre disponibilité, Pierre, dit le journaliste en guise d'introduction. Commençons par votre weekend, qu'en attendez-vous ?

-Un bon résultat, assura Pierre, même si cela sera dur, ce type de tracé ne correspond pas particulièrement à notre voiture...

À quelques mètres de là, derrière le journaliste, Max s'installa à une table. Face à Pierre, il lui adressa un signe de main, Pierre lui fit un petit sourire en retour.

-Les points seront-ils possibles, interrogea le journaliste.

-Franchement cela va être compliqué, mais nous ferons de notre mieux pour y arriver, certifia Pierre. Nous avons réussi de bons résultats sur des circuits qui sur le papier ne nous étaient pas favorables, alors pourquoi pas rééditer pareille performance ici.

-Parlez-nous justement de votre début de saison...

L'interview se poursuivit. Du coin de l'œil Pierre vit Max ouvrir l'emballage d'une glace. Un tube glacé multicolore que Max regarda en se léchant les lèvres, avant de glisser sensuellement sa langue dessus. Il la passa sur le rose, le orange, le jaune, le vert et le bleu, revint insister sur le rose qui était l'extrémité en fixant Pierre sans ciller. Pierre avala sa salive de travers, sa pomme d'Adam tréssauta. À quoi Max était-il en train de jouer ?

Max savait avoir capté l'attention de Pierre. Il suça délicatement le bout rose, tourna sa langue autour de façon bien visible, s'assurant de temps à autre que personne à part Pierre ne remarquait son petit manège. Le rose se réduisant, Max se lécha la lèvre supérieure puis enfonça le tube dans sa bouche dans un mouvement équivoque. Pierre voulut regarder ailleurs mais ne parvint à s'y résoudre, il sentit son sang affluer à son entrejambe - ainsi qu'à ses joues - tandis que Max resortait sa glace avant de la prendre à nouveau jusqu'à sa gorge en fixant toujours Pierre qui continuait tant bien que mal son interview.

-... un beau Grand Prix, qui a prouvé que le team possédait les ressources...

Max accéléra le va-et-vient du tube dans sa bouche.

-... et j'espère que... nous conserveront la dynamique pour la fin de saison, conclut difficilement Pierre.

-Concernant l'année prochaine, reprit le journaliste, vos ambitions seront forcément plus élevées, la pression également plus forte, en rejoignant un top team comme l'est Red Bull.

Pierre n'arrivait plus à se concentrer sur autre chose que Max et sa fichue glace. Pierre imaginait sa queue à la place de la glace, il sentait la chaleur et l'humidité de la bouche de Max l'entourant, sa langue rappeuse faisant des vagues en dessous, ses lèvres qui serraient sa verge en allant et venant.

Je vais le tuer, pensa Pierre entre deux pensées salaces.

-Heu, oui, bredouilla Pierre, comme vous dites, ce sera plus d'attente et de pression, mais il faut rester... l'esprit clair et ne pas s'enflammer.

L'arc-en-ciel au goût fruité entrait et sortait de la bouche de Max de plus en plus vite. Son volume diminuait ridiculement lentement en comparaison, Max prenant soin de ne le sucer qu'en surface. Pierre jura intérieurement en toutes les langues qu'il connaissait. Son esprit n'était plus du tout clair et son corps s'enflammait plus que de raison.

-Les podiums seront-ils un objectif réaliste, supposa le journaliste.

-En fonction de la performance, répondit Pierre après quelques secondes, de la voiture et du moteur, même si... pour l'instant cela ne sert à rien d'y penser, je me concentre sur ma fin de saison chez Toro Rosso. Nous verrons l'an prochain.

-Votre futur coéquipier, continua le journaliste, Max Verstappen, avec qui vous semblez entretenir une bonne relation...

Max. Pierre songea à toutes ces choses qu'il pourra lui faire lorsqu'ils ne seraient que tout les deux dans un lieu tranquille et bien isolé phoniquement. Des choses pas forcément agréables.

Max cessa enfin de martyriser sa glace et les nerfs de Pierre. Il ne restait de son tube glacé plus que le bleu et le vert, maigres sur le bâtonnet. Max adressa un large sourire à Pierre en savourant son triomphe, matérialisé par les joues plus que rosies de Pierre, et son - certainement - short déformé que Max ne pouvait pour l'instant voir.

-Très bien, je vous remercie pour le temps que vous m'avez accordé, lança le journaliste.

Pierre n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il avait pu répondre - visiblement rien d'inapproprié vu l'air inchangé et le sourire poli du journaliste en arrêtant et rangeant son magnétophone.

-Merci, rétorqua Pierre alors qu'ils se serraient la main.

-Je vous souhaite un bon week-end, conclut le journaliste. Bonne journée Pierre.

-À vous aussi.

Le journaliste lâcha la main de Pierre, se leva et partit. Pierre attendit qu'il se soit suffisamment éloigné pour se lever et foncer vers la table de Max qui le fixait toujours avec un air fier.

-Putain Max... T'es un vrai gamin !

Le visage de Pierre rougit davantage, ce qui amusa beaucoup Max.

-Un gamin qui te fait bien bander, répondit Max en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

Pierre remarqua la bosse déformant son short. Il se retint de se jeter sur Max pour l'étrangler, ou de le traîner avec lui jusqu'au toilette - si Max avait tellement envie de sucer, il aurait de quoi faire - car cela aurait trop attiré l'attention sur lui et son short déformé. Pierre se pinça les lèvres, avant de filer seul au toilette. En se promettant une vengeance.


	2. Représailles

Pierre avait passé une partie de sa soirée à réfléchir à la meilleure manière de se venger de Max. Il avait eu plusieurs idées, certaines n'étaient pas si mauvaises, comme celle d'attendre dimanche et de s'amuser à faire bander Max juste avant la course pour l'empêcher de se vider la vessie - une vraie crasse qui n'était pas si rare que cela entre pilotes surtout dans les formules de promotion -, mais Pierre ne voulait pas attendre jusque là. Il voulait se venger dès le lendemain. Alors qu'il cherchait un autre plan, Pierre sourit soudainement . Il venait de trouver le plan parfait, un plan subtil qui marcherait à coup sur. Max ne se douterait aucunement qu'il s'agissait là de sa vengeance.

Jeudi matin, paddock de Monza. Si Pierre avait trouvé le plan parfait, il lui fallait un complice pour le mettre à exécution et Pierre savait pertinemment qui il souhaitait dans ce rôle : Daniel. Daniel, parce qu'il n'était jamais le dernier à faire des entourloupes et autres mauvais coups, et parce qu'il semblait être au courant des penchants de Max vu les blagues douteuses qu'il lui adressait régulièrement.

Pierre envoya un sms à Daniel pour lui fixer rendez-vous à l'entrée du paddock. Il l'entraîna entre deux motorhomes, un endroit discret de bon matin. S'il voulait sa participation, il fallait déjà qu'il lui fasse son coming out.

-Tu me parlais d'une blague à faire à Max, interrogea Daniel avec une mine réjouie.

-Oui, approuva Pierre. Bon, c'est un peu particulier je te préviens...

-Ouh, tu me fais peur, s'écria Daniel en faisant un grand sourire. Vas-y balance !

-Je t'explique le contexte. Je suis bi.

Daniel afficha un faux air surpris avant de rire.

-Ça, je le savais ! C'est comme marqué sur ton front, plaisanta Daniel.

Pierre sourit. Daniel n'avait pas vraiment tort.

-Oh, susurra Pierre, très bien. Max et moi sommes... Amants.

Cette fois Daniel était réellement surpris.

-Enfin Max a osé franchir le pas, dit Daniel en hochant la tête. Ça c'est chouette ! Mais il me l'avait bien caché, le petit saligaud !

-Hier il m'a fait un sale coup. Cet imbécile s'est amusé à sucer une glace à l'eau - si tu vois de quelle façon - juste sous mon nez alors que j'étais en pleine interview... Pas besoin de te préciser dans quel but !

Daniel éclata de rire en imaginant la scène. Il voyait très bien Max s'amuser à sucer sa glace comme s'il était en train de sucer autre chose et Pierre, la queue au garde à vous en essayant de répondre à un journaliste.

-Tu veux donc te venger c'est ca, gloussa Daniel. Continue, tu m'intéresses !

-Oui, mais j'ai besoin de toi pour cela...

Pierre expliqua à Daniel en quoi consistait son plan. Daniel l'écouta avec attention en hochant la tête, le sourire de plus en plus large. Oh oui, cela lui disait bien de faire une blague à Max.

En fin d'après midi, Max était attablé à l'intérieur du motorhome avec trois vieux amis. Les quatre compères s'en donnaient à cœur joie, à se remémorer leurs conneries et autres souvenirs d'enfance. Cela faisait plaisir à Max que ses potes soient venus le soutenir en ce weekend italien.

Pierre et Daniel entrèrent dans le motorhome. Ils vinrent saluer leur collègue et ses amis, leur serrant chaleureusement la main à tous. Max eut un petit sourire en coin en croisant le regard de Pierre, repensant à son coup réussi de la veille.

Pierre et Daniel prirent place à la table se trouvant juste derrière Max. Ils commencèrent à discuter de leur feedback, de leur ressenti sur ce tracé historique de Monza. De son côté, Max obtint un soupire général en réponse à sa dernière intervention - avait-il certainement été trop direct. Il se toucha l'oreille tandis que la discussion continuait, entendit malgré lui une bribe de celle de Pierre et Daniel.

-... un sacré cul, assura Pierre dans un souffle. Il m'a chauffé à mort.

-Ça s'est fini au lit, demanda Daniel en gloussant comme une collégienne.

-Oh oui ! Un putain de coup...

Max n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Pierre était-il vraiment en train de raconter ses histoires de fesses à Daniel ?!

-... dira ce qu'on voudra... bâtis, les allemands...

Max fronça les sourcils en remuant sur sa chaise. Il n'entendait pas tout ce que disait Pierre à cause des rires de ses amis. L'un d'eux lui tapa sur l'épaule, Max fendit un sourire à ses compères hilares, pestant intérieurement après eux. Il suivit la suite de leur discussion, redevenue calme, du regard, tendit l'oreille pour entendre la suite des dires de Pierre.

-... son truc, ca m'avait l'air intéressant comme expérience, donc j'ai dis oui. Phillip a commencé à me peloter, m'a retiré ma chemise. J'ai enlevé le reste, mis la robe, la perruque et les talons.

Max ne savait pas ce qui le choquait le plus. Que Pierre se soit travesti pour un plan cul où qu'il en parle ouvertement à quelqu'un - Daniel qui plus est. Et c'était qui, ce Phillip ?

-Il passait ses mains sous ma robe et me caressait les fesses, sans cesser de m'embrasser le cou, continua Pierre.

Max ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer la scène. Pierre portant une robe noire moulante, haut perché sur ses talons, une longue perruque brune et son regard de félin, rendu plus sensuel qu'il ne l'était déjà par un trait d'eyeliner... Max passait ses mains sous sa robe...

-... un bon moment encore. J'ai débouclé sa ceinture, fait tomber son pantalon et son caleçon sur ses chevilles, me suis agenouillé pour le sucer. Ses mains me caressaient les cheveux, accompagnaient mes mouvements. Je m'arrêtai et me relevai, le poussai vers le lit. Il me caressait à nouveau les fesses tandis que je terminai de le déshabiller. Je m'allongeai, il descendait les bretelles de ma robe pour accéder à mon torse. Sa langue chaude sur ma peau, sur mes tétons, ses mains larges qui frôlaient mon bas ventre. Il me caressait les cuisses puis les boules, me donnant des frissons... Il me masturbait et me suçait, j'occupai mes mains en me caressant le torse...

Daniel souffla quelque chose que Max ne compris pas.

-Il libérait ma bite et je me retournai, reprit Pierre. Ses mains relevaient le bas de ma robe, m'écartaient les fesses. Il s'enfonçait en moi, je me crispai en gémissant. Il me prenait franchement en me tenant par les hanches, nos corps s'entrechoquant à chaque va-et-vient...

Max avait terriblement chaud. Il se rendit soudainement compte avoir une belle érection. Avec son short en coton blanc léger, cela se voyait particulièrement. Un de ses amis lui demanda s'il allait bien, précisant que son visage était rouge. Max bredouilla que oui, ca allait - c'était normal d'être rouge avec cette chaleur.

Je suis mal barré, pensa Max en essayant de trouver une position qui cacherait sa réaction. Il ne put pourtant se résoudre à détourner son attention de la fin du récit de Pierre.

-... gémissaient bruyamment, c'était intense. Il se retirait avant que je vienne, m'aidait à me retourner et me repénétrait. Je me vidai quelques secondes plus tard, lui se retirait pour venir sur mon ventre. Nous échangions quelques baisers en nous caressant. Je n'en pouvais plus... 

Max se pinça les lèvres. Il ne savait pas comment se sortir de cette situation, hors de question que ses amis le voient pointer, pour Max cela leur paraîtrait évident qu'il y avait un lien avec Pierre. 

Quel ne fut pas son soulagement quand ses amis lui annoncèrent rentrer à leur hôtel. Max bloqua sa respiration tandis qu'ils se levèrent et le saluèrent d'une accolade, souffla précipitamment lorsqu'ils partirent. Max se retourna, le visage rouge, tomba sur le sourire narquois de Pierre. Daniel explosa de rire, plié en deux sur la table qu'il tapa de son poing. Max compris qu'il s'était fait piéger, sa gorge se serra.

-Pierre, souffla Max en lui jetant un regard accusateur et apeuré.

-On est quitte maintenant, répondit Pierre.

-Comment tu as pu impliquer Daniel !

-Et toi alors ? On aurait pu se faire griller par un journaliste ! Un journaliste, Max !

Max ne répondit pas, sachant pertinemment que Pierre avait raison. Il méritait sa vengeance, même si cela lui faisait mal que Pierre se soit servi de Daniel pour ce faire. Quelle image Daniel aurait-il de lui à présent...

Max se leva brusquement et partit en courant en direction de sa chambre.

Pierre sourit. Max l'avait bien cherché.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà donc pour Chamailleries italiennes.  
Prochainement la troisième partie de Max et Pierre !

**Author's Note:**

> Texte plus court, mais à deux chapitres. Dans le second, Pierre obtiendra sa vengeance, d'une manière à laquelle Max ne s'attendait pas.


End file.
